


The Boss' Daughter

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: An art designer randomly sleeps with the manager of a sperm bank and takes her out the next night on date only for them to sleep with each other again.  When he starts a new job as a designer at a big company, he finds out his new girlfriend is the boss', the big boss' daughter.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/209654
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	The Boss' Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> O. M. G. I didn't think I would have another story for this series. I'm so happy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel characters. 
> 
> So yes, I started writing this before COVID. Way before COVID. So, it's a no show in this story. A COVID free world.

Steve hadn't wanted to come, but he was dragged to the sperm bank against his own free will. “It would be good to get the extra cash,” Bucky said. Sam had agreed to it as well and they dragged Steve down together. Now here he was sitting on the sofa in the room he was shown to by the pretty red haired manager looking at the smut magazines laid out. He groaned in disgust and tossed the magazine to the floor. He always found them demeaning to women and found pornography very bad film making. He couldn't think of anything, but for the red haired manager and her tight blouse. He wondered if she undid the top buttons on purpose to get a rise out of men when they first come into the clinic. He wondered what she tasted like and he found himself reacting to the wet fantasy he was having in his head. He fumbled with his zipper and reached for the cup. He could feel himself approaching the home stretch as he imagined him and the red head in bed together when he heard someone snicker. “Steve, you almost done in there?” Bucky asked through the little window of the door.

“How are you even doing it? The TV isn't on,” Sam said.

“Guys, go away,” Steve said as he fantasy slipped away as did his erection. “I don't do this like you two,” he added. He groaned in frustration as he put the cup down and he took a deep breath.

“Look, just use a film. It'll do wonders,” Sam said.

“No, they don't work for him,” Bucky said.

“Why not?” 

“Because they're dirty, horrible, terrible films and I don't like them,” Steve said. “And the smut magazines demean women. I hate those too,” he added and Sam whined.

“No one hates Playboy,” he said.

“I was raised by a single mother with a twin sister, Sam! I was taught to respect women! Go away!” he snapped. “I can't do this with you two out there.”

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” someone shouted. Steve recognized the voice belonging to the manager. What the hell was her name? Steve heard the little door close and all was quiet. For five minutes it was silent and Steve let out a deep breath as he tried to pick up his fantasy again. There was a soft knock on the door and little window was slid open. “Sir, I sent your friends outside so they don't bother you again,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Are you all right? Is there something wrong with the films in this room?” she asked.

“No, it's just... I can't do this with this stuff. It's kind of hard to explain,” he said and next thing he knew, she was unlocking the door. He quickly zipped his pants back up as she entered the room and came to stand in front of him.

“Are the magazines not enough?” she asked.

“No, I just don't like smut magazines. I was raised by a single mother. I have an older twin sister, a single aunt who raised two girls herself, my cousins. I am surrounded by women,” he said and she chuckled. “I respect them too much to enjoy smut magazines and porno. To tell you the truth, I don't know how Bucky did it. He has three older sisters,” he said and she chuckled again. “Then again, he did have a dad until he was a teenager,” he added.

“Are they a bother? The magazines? I can remove them from the room completely,” she said. 

“Sure, thanks,” he said and she bent down to pick up the magazines from the table. Steve couldn't help it and looked down her shirt to find she was wearing a black bra underneath that blue silk blouse she was wearing. When she straightened, she caught him looking and he blushed. 

“What does work for you?” she asked.

“Well, I...”

“Clearly you were making progress before your friends interrupted you,” she said.

“I was fantasizing about a woman I met earlier. It's the only way that works for me,” he said. “A real woman. Not one of those fake women in the magazines.”

“Who was the woman?” she asked and he seemed hesitant. “Sir?”

“It was you,” he said before going full on blush. She smirked before putting the magazines down on the table. Before Steve could react, the manager was in his lap and straddling his waist. She pulled him into a kiss and he moaned when she pressed against his bulge. 

“This is a little unorthodox for my job,” she said as she worked quick on his pants and he moaned again when her hands found his cock. He kept his hands occupied with grabbing her waist and she pulled his cock out of it's confines as he kissed down her neck.“You ready?” she asked before squeezing his cock. She took his low groan as a yes and reached over for the cup. “Undo the lid?” she asked. Steve unscrewed the lid as she worked his cock and his hips jerked up, letting out an embarrassing whimper. “Sounds like you're getting close,” she said.

“Yes. Oh, God, just keep going,” he said, his head falling to the back of the couch. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his neck and he squeezed his eyes shut. She brought the cup up to his penis and she pumped the organ in her hand. He moaned out, his hips jerking up and he came into the cup. He moaned out again as a second wave hit him and he came again.

“Hmm, impressive,” she chuckled. 

“Thanks,” he said as she put the lid back onto the cup. A drop of his semen was on her finger and she kept eye contact with him as she licked it off. “Holy shit,” he said. “Steve.”

“Natasha,” she said, licking her lips. He felt himself getting hard again and he groaned at his refractory time. 

“Oh, God.” She felt his hard on and she smiled. 

“Really?” she asked.

“It's my curse,” he said with a laugh. “It only happens after the first time,” he said before moaning when she unbuttoned her shirt. “I've never done anything like this before,” he confessed as she hiked up her skirt. 

“Me neither and this isn't a curse, it's a gift” she said before opening his pants completely and getting her underwear off. She reached to the table next to the couch and opened the drawer. Steve watched her pull out a condom, why they had them in here he didn’t know, and she opened it. She carefully and slowly rolled the condom onto his cock. She sank down on his hard staff and he let out a moan with her. “Oh, God, nice and stiff. Just how I like them,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. Steve moaned as she moved her hips down against him and he put his hands on her ass. They developed a rhythm and he moaned into her mouth. He lifted her up and got onto the couch on top of her. Her legs were tight around his waist and he groaned. He dug his knees into the couch and thrust hard and fast into her. She moaned right along with him and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. “Oh, God,” she moaned and he chuckled into her neck. “Don't get cocky,” she gasped before he rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

“God, you're so tight,” he breathed into her neck. His lips pressed down her neck and to the slopes of her breasts. Natasha let out a breathy moan as he thrust up into her. He changed the angle of his thrusts and her breathy moans turned to low, deep moans. 

“Can you go faster?” she asked and he growled into her ear. Natasha gasped when Steve picked her up with no warning and she grunted when her back hit the wall. 

“These rooms are sound proof, right?” he asked and she nodded. “Good,” he quipped before capturing her mouth with his and he began to thrust hard and deep into her, getting faster as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He grasped underneath her thighs and she groaned when his body began to rub her the right way. The angle and position they were in had him rubbing against her clitoris and the gland was getting the attention it needed. She broke away from the kiss, but he attached his lips to her neck and she moaned out loud. 

“Steve,” she gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she curled her fingers through his hair. His tempo quickened and she bent her head back with a loud moan. She directed his head down to her breasts and he was more than happy to oblige her. He let out a groan as she squeezed her legs around his waist.

“Oh, God, Tasha,” he moaned into her breasts. Natasha's orgasm hit her out of the blue and she came rather loudly. Her muscles clenched around his cock and he let out a yelp before he came. 

“Holy shit,” Natasha said.

“Yeah. That's what they all say,” Steve said and she smacked him on the head. Steve pulled out of her and set her down on her feet. She found her underwear and pulled it on before buttoning up her shirt. She fixed her appearance a bit before turning to him. He had removed the condom and tossed it into the waste basket.

“So, Steve. Just leave the cup on the shelf on the door and we'll get you in the bank,” she said.

“Okay,” he said as he fixed his pants. She pulled him down for a deep kiss and then pulled out her card. She slid it into the back pocket of his pants and gave his ass a squeeze.

“Call me,” she said before leaving the room. Steve let out a sigh as she did and made himself presentable. He left his cup on the little shelf by the door and went to the front desk. Natasha wasn't there and the nurse who was there handed him an envelope.

“Thank you for your deposit, sir.”

“You're welcome,” he said before leaving the clinic.

Steve got to his car before dialing the number on the card. It went to voice mail. “Hello, uh, Natasha, it's Steve. I realize that it's a little soon, but I would like to take you out on a proper date tomorrow night if you're available. Call me back at this number, 555-1920. Okay, hopefully I hear from you soon,” he said before hanging up. “God, that was stupid,” he muttered before starting his car. It wasn't until that evening when she called. He was sitting on his couch watching NCIS when his phone rang. He had already put her in his phone and he immediately answered it. “Hello?”

“What makes you think I'll be available tomorrow night?”

“It's Friday and your clinic is closed on Fridays,” he said and she chuckled.

“All right. I'll go out on a proper date with you,” she said. 

“Fantastic. I'll pick you up at six?” he suggested.

“Sounds great. See you then,” she said.

Natasha was in her closet looking for something to wear. “He didn't say what to wear?” Jane asked her.

“No,” she said pulling the hangers of dresses from the closet. She showed each one to Jane who seemed to find a problem with each one. “Come on, Jane. Help me out.”

“We're going shopping,” she said. “I'm calling Darcy.”

Fifteen minutes later, Natasha was at a dress shop with her two friends. “Oh, how about this one?” she asked holding up a blue sundress. 

“I like it, but, blue isn't really your color,” Darcy said. “I thought you liked green,” she added.

“I may have sneaked a look at the form Steve filled out at the clinic. A question asks what your favorite color is and he put down blue.”

“We can make this work. Maybe a shade darker,” Jane said as she found a navy blue dress for Natasha to try on. 

Natasha was thankful that Jane wasn't at the apartment when Steve came to pick her up. She opened the door and Steve stood there in a crisp blue shirt and dress jacket. “Wow, you look absolutely beautiful,” he said seeing her in her dress. 

“Not so bad yourself,” she said. “Where to?” she asked closing the door behind her and locking it.

“You like Italian?” he asked, offering her his arm.

“Sure,” she said as she gratefully took his arm and they went out on their date. 

Steve took her to an Italian restaurant she never heard of and it was three blocks from her apartment building. Apparently they had just opened up and Steve was a fan. Steve was ever the gentleman towards her. He held the door open, pulled out her chair for her. They had wine with their meal. He let her order first, the stuffed mushroom ravioli and he ordered the risotto. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“I thought you'd know everything about me from that form the clinic had me fill out,” he said and she chuckled. 

“I want to hear it from you,” she said.

“I was in Army,” he said and she was intrigued. “I joined for money for college mostly. I couldn't get a scholarship and I wanted to go to the best art school. I ended up staying for six years. Made it all the way up to Captain.”

“How the hell did you do that?”

“I did a lot of stupid, heroic things like save the life of my CO in the battlefield and some Afghan children from their school when it was attacked. I was captured in the process,” he said.

“You were captured? How did you get away?”

“A joint black ops team with the RAN happened to be narrowing in on the leader who was holding me and questioning me,” he said. “They rescued me. That was around the time my service was coming to an end and I left the Army with honors.”

“Well, sounds like I found myself a true hero,” she said and he chuckled. “You get into art school after all?”

“I did. The New York Academy of Art,” he said with a proud smile. 

“Wow,” she said.

“I put a portfolio together of all of my work that I did in Afghanistan and Iraq. I got a full ride for four years,” he said.

“So, you just graduated?” she asked.

“A couple months ago,” he said. “I've been working as a freelance photographer, but I have an interview at a big company on Monday morning,” he said.

“Well, good luck with that,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said. “What about you?”

“I'm in business. I am currently working on my degree of entertainment business and management at the Columbia School of Business,” she said. “I'm actually hoping, one day, to either take over my father's company or start my own,” she said.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said.

“I'm already on the board of his company, so it helps,” she said.

“Yet, you are a manager at a sperm clinic,” he said.

“They had an opening,” she defended and he chuckled. After dinner, Steve took Natasha to a movie before walking her home to her apartment. “Would you like to come up for coffee?” she asked turning around.

“At this hour?”he asked.

“Okay, you caught me. I wasn't asking for you to come up for coffee,” she said before pulling him down into a kiss. Steve moaned into the kiss as she turned the key in the door of her building and pulled him inside. They got into the apartment and Natasha was thankful Jane was in her room. Most likely with Thor, judging from the music coming from it. 

“Your roommate?” he asked as she pulled him into her room.

“Yeah, but she's otherwise occupied,” she said. As soon as the door was shut, Steve latched his lips onto hers and pulled the zipper of her dress down. It fell to the floor in a pile and she kicked it to the side. She pushed his dress jacket to the floor and began to unbutton his shirt, before shoving it down his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands roaming down her back to her ass. He gave it a squeeze, getting a moan out of her and he lifted her up. She squealed in delight as he moved over to her bed, kicking off his shoes as a did. He placed her on the bed and stood up to remove his undershirt. She sat up to start undoing the belt on his pants. He finished it for her and pushed them off. She laid back on the bed as he crawled up onto her. “Wait,” she said reaching for a controller. She pointed it towards her stereo and it pushed play. It started to play music and he chuckled. “Just in case they take a breather,” she said before dropping the controller onto the floor and he captured her lips in a kiss. They moaned as their hands roamed each others' bodies and Natasha felt the tell tale erection of Steve against her thigh. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” he said. She heard a hint of Brooklyn in his accent and she smiled before flipping them over. He grunted when she sat directly on his cock and she chuckled. 

“Little excited there, soldier?” she asked as she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. 

“Good God those are absolutely perfect,” he said as she tossed the bra to the side. His hand immediately preoccupied themselves with her breasts and she moaned. Her pink nipples hardened and they turned darker. He caressed them with his thumbs and she groaned out, her head falling back. “I'm not even inside you yet,” he said with a smug grin. He sat up, pressing their naked chests together and kissed her. Natasha moaned into his mouth and didn't even protest when he rolled them back over. He kissed down her body, her head hanging off the edge of the bed. She let out a gasp when he kissed her sex through her lace panties. 

“Steve,” she moaned. The panties disappeared and her legs went over his shoulders. She gasped out when his mouth touched her womanhood. She nearly came when he licked her folds with his tongue. “Oh, God, yes,” she exclaimed and his tongue went to work on her. She was so glad she got a bikini wax at her girls' spa day a week ago. Her hands grasped his head as he practically ate her. “Steve, oh, God, yes, right there,” she moaned as her body arched up in pleasure. “Ah!” she gasped when he sucked her clitoris. The gland was sensitive and she could feel her first orgasm of the night coming upon her. No sooner did she think that, she let out a shout, hopefully it was drowned by her music, and she clenched her thighs around Steve's head to keep him there as she rode her orgasm. He let out a moan against her sex and continued to work her as she had her orgasm. He came up only when her thighs let him and he was on top of her, looking down at her. She pulled him down into a kiss and moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and lips.

“You taste really good,” he moaned. His erection was tenting his shorts and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her again. He sat up and pushed them down and Natasha got her first real look at Steve's cock. It felt big in her hand and in her, yesterday and she was right. It was big and thick and it was primed, ready to go. He got back on top of her and her legs spread open for him. “I know I should have asked this yesterday at the clinic, but..”

“I'm good. I’m on birth control and I’m clean.”

“So am I,” he said before thrusting up into her. She gasped out as he filled her, more than when he did at the clinic. God, how was that even possible? Her legs wrapped around his waist and he began to thrust hard and fast into her. Natasha grasped onto his broad shoulders and hanged on for her life. He was really thrusting. Harder than he was at the clinic. Each thrust drew a grunt or moan from him and he let out a groan when she ran her hands down and grasped his ass. It was perfect too. Steve kissed her before moving down her neck, his hands grasped at her breasts. “God, you feel so good around my cock, Nat,” he groaned and she moaned with him. He grunted when her legs tightened around his waist and he seemed to change the angle of his thrusts. Their movements together was working up her clit again and she was feeling her second orgasm approaching.

“Steve, yes, right there,” she gasped when he began hitting at just the right angle. She hit first, letting out gasping moan, her body arching up into his. Steve groaned when her muscles clenched around his cock and he let out a gasped moan as he thrust again and came inside her. She let out a soft moan as she came down from her orgasm and his second wave hit him and she felt him come again. “Wow, you truly are impressive,” she said as he moaned out. He rested his weight on his elbows and looked down at her. “You okay there, soldier?” she asked.

“Yeah, that was just really...”

“Intense,” she finished.

“Yeah,” he said before kissing her again. She moaned feeling him react inside her. He let out a whine as she rolled them over to be on top.

“Don't worry, Steve. I'll take care of you,” she said before rolling her hips and he let out a gasp. She took real good care of him.

The next morning, Steve woke up in a strange apartment, but remembered that he went home with Natasha last night. She was there curled up next to him and his cock was reacting. He hated his morning wood and he gently got out of bed and pulled his shorts back on. The music had long since stopped playing in both rooms, so it was safe to assume that Natasha's roommate was done with her entertainment for the evening. He slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked out. No one in the hallway and he sprinted across to the bathroom. No one was in the bathroom either, so he did his business before heading back out. He wondered if there really was coffee in the loft apartment, so he headed back to where he saw the kitchen last night. “Oh, wow, good morning,” a voice said. A petite woman with brown hair and brown eyes was at the counter wearing a burgundy shirt that came down to her knees. It wasn't Natasha, it was her roommate. “You must be Steve.”

“Yeah, hi,” he said with a nervous chuckle. He was feeling naked being there in just his underwear. 

“Coffee?” she asked with a smile.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said. “I'll be right back,” he said before turning straight into wall, or that was what he felt like. “Oh, sorry,” he said backing up. An equally beef as him guy was standing there in just his shorts too. 

“No, it's my fault,” he said with an Australian accent. “I didn't make my presence known,” he said. 

“Steve, Thor. Thor, Steve,” Jane said from over by the coffee machine.

“Nice to meet you,” Thor said holding out his hand.

“Likewise,” Steve said.

“Looks like we both got lucky, mate,” Thor whispered and Steve chuckled. Now he really wanted to get a shirt on, but when he turned to go to Natasha's room to get said shirt, she came out wearing it.

“Morning,” she said.

“Morning,” Steve said. She looked so beautiful in his shirt, he didn't have the heart to tell her he wanted it on.

“I see you met Jane and Thor,” she said.

“Yes, I did,” he said and Jane chuckled.

“He ran into Thor,” she said and Natasha chuckled. She gave Steve a sweet kiss on the cheek before going over to Jane. “So?”her best friend asked.

“I can't feel my legs,” she whispered to her as Steve sat at the kitchen bar. Jane chuckled. “I swear Jane, he's ruined sex with other men for me. He's a keeper.”

“You've only known him for what, two days?” she asked.

“All I know is if we don't work out, I'll have to think of him when I’m having sex with my next boyfriend,” she said and Jane giggled. “He was an animal last night,” she said and Jane made a sound of content. “So, how was your night?”

“Not as good as yours apparently,” she said before taking two mugs over to the boys. “Here you go,” she said.

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“So, who's hungry?” she asked. Turned out, nobody wanted to cook, so Thor offered to get breakfast for everyone at a diner he loved. They got dressed, Steve borrowing one of Thor's casual shirts and they headed to a diner Thor frequented. All four of them ordered pancakes, eggs and sausage. The four of them actually ended up spending the day together. The girls convinced them to go shopping and Thor and Steve became their purse holders outside the dressing rooms. 

“Army, huh?” Thor asked.

“United States Army. I was part of the 101st Infantry.”

“Royal Australian Navy,” he said. 

“How long did you serve?”

“Six years,” he said.

“That's about how long I was in Army,” Steve said. They ended up trading stories and as it turned out, Thor was part of the joint black ops team that raided the village he was held captive in. “You guys saved my ass that day,” Steve said and Thor waved him off. “You miss it?”

“Nope,” he said. “I was blindsided by an IED four days after we rescued you. I healed up, but when they came to offer six more years, I told them to shove it. Took an honorable discharge after that, went back to school, got my degree. I run the New York branch of my father's company now,” he said. “Met Jane at a party and fell in love,” he said and Steve chuckled. He wondered if Thor was the person he was interviewing with on Monday. 

“What's the company?”

“It's a big pharmaceutical company my father branched off here,” he said and Steve nodded. The company he was interviewing for was an entertainment company. Thor wasn't his hopeful boss, but he wondered if he heard of them. 

“Ever hear of Pierce Entertainment?”he asked.

“Yeah, they're a company that does media and press. They've gotten all the big interviews with a lot of rich and famous people. Why?”

“I have an interview with them on Monday for a job,” he said.

“They're a big company,” Thor said.

“Probably be a low floor worker, if I get the job,” he said. “They haven't really said what the position would be,” he said.

“Well, good luck with your interview,” Thor said.

“Thanks,” he said before Jane and Natasha came out with their clothes.

Steve couldn't stay for lunch. He promised he meet his sister and he was running late as it was. He gave Natasha a kiss before catching a cab and headed uptown to meet Sharon. 

Sharon and him were definitely twins. They were cut from the same mold. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same Adonis looks. She was beautiful and he was handsome. Though she was a full five minutes older than him and considered herself his big sister. She was about to call him when he came into the restaurant with an apologetic look. “You called and said you were running late. Hadn't realized how late you were going to be,” she said.

“Sorry,” he said kissing her on the cheek. “I got held up.”

“It's Saturday,” she said.

“I had a date that ran into today, okay?” he asked and she cooed at him. 

“My baby brother had a date,” she said.

“I am only your baby brother by five minutes,” he said.

“And don't you forget it,” she said. “You realize after this lunch, I will be calling Mom,” she said with a smile.

“Who will call Aunt Laura, who will call Peggy and Angie. Yes, I do,” he said with a sigh. 

“So, what's her name?” Sharon asked.

“Who said it was a her?” Steve teased.

“Steve.”

“Her name's Natasha,” he said, “and before you ask, I spent the night with her last night,” he said.

“Was I asking?” she asked.

“You were thinking it,” he said and she chuckled as their waiter came over and took their lunch order. “I spent the morning with her and her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend.”

“Oh, look at you scoring brownie points with the roommate. Does she like you? The roommate?”

“I think she does,” he said. “I hope. The two of them were squealing by the coffee pot this morning.”

“No doubt she was glorifying about her wondrous night with you,” she said and Steve groaned.

“Sharon, I can't talk about my sex life with you,” he said and Sharon chuckled, “but yes, the night was wondrous,” he added.

After lunch with his sister, Steve headed home to his roommate, Bucky and Sam. “Hey, look who finally came home,” Bucky said as he walked in.

“Stop. I was with Sharon,” Steve said.

“Not according to your shirt,” Sam said. “We were both here last night. You never came home,” he said.

“Okay, I was with Natasha last night and this morning,” he said and his two friends hollered. “Stop, okay. I swear, her roommate's boyfriend has more decorum than you two,” he said sitting down. “I spent the early morning with Nat and her friends and then had lunch with Sharon. Can we please drop this?” he asked.

“You really like this girl?” Bucky asked.

“Woman,” Steve corrected him, “and yes, I like her a lot.”

“All right. We'll drop it,” Sam said and Steve got up to go take a shower and change. By late after noon, Steve had messages from his mother, aunt and two cousins wanting to know about this new girlfriend of his. He didn't call them back. He laid down on his bed with a sigh and just stared up at the ceiling. His phone went off and he glanced at it. It was Natasha. 

“Hey,” he said.

“You okay?”

“Great. I've got four voice mail messages from my mother, aunt and two cousins who want juicy details about my new girlfriend,” he said and she chuckled. “So, are you my girlfriend?” he asked.

“I can be, if you want,” she said.

“Okay, then. You've got yourself a boyfriend then,” he said.

“I can live with that,” she said and he smiled.

Monday morning.....

Steve let out a nervous breath as he sat in the waiting lobby of Pierce Entertainment. He had a portfolio of his recent work he put together and his resume and his school credentials. “Steve Rogers?” He stood up at the call of his name and a young woman came up to him. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“Maria Hill. I’m the Human Resources Coordinator here. Follow me,” she said with a smile. Steve grabbed his bag and followed her up. 

“Uh, so, uh, when Human Resources called me, they didn't say what the position was for,” he said.

“I'll let Mr. Pierce tell you that,” she said and Steve looked at her.

“The CEO of Pierce Entertainment is interviewing me?” he asked.

“He is,” she said before the elevator stopped and she took him through cubicles to the office of Alexander Pierce. “Mr. Pierce, your 9am interview is here,” she said.

“Send him in,” Pierce said and Maria opened the door to let Steve into the office. He gave Steve a gesture to sit down and went back to his phone call. “Honey, I’m excited you met someone new,” he said. “Yes, I can't wait to meet him, but don't make it too soon. You don't want to scare him away,” he said. “All right, honey. I've got an interview to conduct and I'll see you at dinner tonight. Okay,” he chuckled. “I love you, too, sweetie,” he said before hanging up. “Sorry, my daughter had to call me and tell me about her weekend. She met a new guy.”

“Good for her,” Steve said.

“Now, Mr. Steve Rogers. You applied to my company a few months ago and I just gotten around to your application.”

“Oh, I didn't realize there were so many people applying for jobs here,” he said.

“Truth is, I don't personally look at applications unless I see potential,” Alex said. “Do you have a resume?”

“Just references from other companies I worked freelance for,” he said handing it to him.

“New York Academy of Art. How'd you swing that?” he asked.

“I spent six years in the Army, building up my savings. I also presented a photography and art portfolio to them when I applied,” Steve said. Mr. Pierce looked over his desk and saw it sitting next to him.

“May I?” he asked.

“Of course,” Steve said and he gave it to Pierce.

Ten minutes later, Steve found himself with a job. Not just any job. Pierce had offered him the head of the art department. “Thank you, sir,” Steve said with a smile.

“I need you to start as soon as possible,” he said.

“Tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect,” Pierce said. “Welcome to Pierce Entertainment, Steve.”

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said shaking Pierce's hand. Steve gathered his portfolio together and happen to glance at the picture on Pierce's desk. Pierce saw him looking at it and he chuckled.

“That's my daughter, Natasha,” he said and Steve knocked over the container of pens on Pierce's desk.

“Oh, sorry,” he said gathering them and putting them back in the cup. “Uh, your daughter?”

“Yeah, my only daughter,” he said. “She's attending Columbia University. She's grooming herself to take over the business. She could be your boss one day,” he said and he chuckled along with Pierce.

“Sounds like she's a wonderful girl, sir,” Steve said.

“She is. Can't wait to meet this guy she keeps talking about,” he said and Steve chuckled. He was in deep shit.

“You get the job?” Bucky asked as Steve came into the apartment.

“Yeah,” he said as he got a beer from the fridge and took a huge swig.

“Whoa, it's not even noon yet, pal. You don't drink before then,” he said as Steve sat down.

“I do now,” he said.

“What?”

“My new boss is my new girlfriend's father,” Steve said. Bucky pressed his lips together to stop the laughter, but he was unsuccessful. He burst out laughing causing Steve to roll his eyes. “I knew I shouldn't have told you,” he said standing up, but Bucky came up to him.

“You obviously didn't tell him because you got the job,” he said.

“I was in shock. I didn't know until after I got the job. I saw her picture on his desk as I was leaving,” he said.

“Man, that's really something. What are the odds that you meet the perfect woman and she's the daughter of your new boss?” he asked.

“Slim,” Steve said finishing the beer.

“What til Sam hears this,” Bucky said. “What til your new boss hears how his little girl met her new boyfriend,” he added.

“Shut up!” Steve shouted before going into his room.

Steve's first day of work was uneventful. Alexander took him down to his department personally and introduced him to his staff. Everyone was very friendly and things were progressing nicely as Steve transitioned into a boss. He had a whole floor who reported to him and then he reported to Pierce at staff meetings. 

On his personal life, he decided to not tell Pierce he was dating his daughter, yet. His relationship with Natasha actually flourished. They went on dates every Friday, when the clinic was closed and every night, she took him back to her apartment. On one occasion he took her to his apartment.

Steve motioned to her to be quiet and he picked his head into the apartment. “Buck? Sam? You guys home yet?” he asked and Natasha chuckled. When he got no answer, he pulled her in and shut the door. She removed her shoes and they carefully headed to his room. 

“I feel like a teenager, sneaking into your house while your parents sleep,” she whispered. He chuckled as they slipped into his room and he locked the door. “You lock the door?”

“I have to. They'd barge in without knocking,” he said before kissing her.

Bucky and Sam came home to music. “Whoa, is that Steve's getting lucky music?” Sam asked as they entered the apartment.

“The girlfriend's here?” Bucky asked. “Oh, score,” he said before going up to Steve's door and formed a fist.

“Stop,” Sam said grabbing Bucky's wrists. “This is just like the clinic. Don't bother him. We'll meet her in the morning,” he said and Bucky nodded his head.

“You're right,” he said. “I'll make the coffee and you make breakfast.”

The next morning, Steve woke up to coffee lingering into his room and Natasha moaned softly as she woke up and turned around in Steve's arms. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi.”

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Uh, almost nine,” he said. “We can go back to sleep. We don't have to do the walk of shame in front of my friends,” he offered.

“No, I want to meet them,” she said. 

“Well, they definitely want to meet you,” he said.

“Why?” she asked.

“Uh, you know that new job I started a couple months ago?” he asked and she nodded. “Your dad is my boss,” he said and she sat up.

“He's your boss?”

“I didn't know who he was until I saw your picture on his desk as I was leaving,” he said.

“Does he know you're my boyfriend?”

“I haven't gotten the courage to tell him,” he said.

“Oh, leave that to me,” she said before kissing him. “Let's go get some breakfast,” she said.

“Okay,” he said. Steve got some pants on as Natasha pulled on one of his shirts. They walked out to the kitchen together and they both were greeted by Bucky and Sam.

“Morning, guys,” Bucky said.

“Morning,” Steve said as he poured himself some coffee. He gestured to it and Natasha nodded. He poured her some and handed her the mug.

“Thank you,” she said.

“It's nice to meet you, Natasha,” Sam said.

“Yeah. I was beginning to think you were a figment of Steve's imagination,” Bucky said and Natasha chuckled. 

“I'm real as I can be,” she said. “By the way, it wasn't nice, what you two did to Steve.”

“What?” they asked together.

“The sperm clinic,” Steve said. “Morons,” he added and she laughed.

“Anybody hungry?”

“For what?” Bucky asked.

“Breakfast,” she said opening the fridge before anybody could stop her. She stood there looking into the nearly empty fridge. “Hmm, this is a problem,” she said. “I guess, we will have to go out for breakfast,” she said.

The next week, Steve was in his office looking over some new prints when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Pierce standing there with his arms folded over his chest. “Mr. Pierce,” he said standing up. “Is there something I can..” he started to say.

“When were you planning on telling me that you were dating my daughter?” Pierce asked and Steve let out a sigh.

“I was too nervous to tell you and she said she’d take care of it,” he said.

“She made me promise not to fire you,” his boss said. 

“For the record, I didn’t know she was your daughter until after you hired me and back then, I was too afraid to say anything.”

“I understand. She wants to formally introduce you at dinner tonight, at our place.” Steve nodded his head. He’d been to his boss’ house a few times before and knew he was to it. “We will see you at seven.”

“Yes, sir,” he said.

Steve arrived at dinner right on time which scored him brownie points. By the end of the dinner, Steve had his girlfriend’s father’s stamp of approval. “So, Natasha never mentioned her mother,” Steve said.

“Nat's mother left when she was three,” Pierce said.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he said, but Natasha waved at him.

“It's been me and Dad ever since then,” she said with a smile and his boss smiled at his daughter. 

“There were some rough patches,” he said and Natasha giggled. “She was a handful when she was a teenager.”

“I bet she was,” Steve said and Natasha giggled again. “She's a handful now,” he added. “Oh, uh...” Both Natasha and her father chuckled. 

“So, I passed?” Steve asked as he and Natasha walked to his car.

“You did,” she said. She raised herself up on her toes and kissed him. “You get to keep your job and your girlfriend,” she said and he chuckled.

“Does my girlfriend want to come home with me?” he asked and she smiled.

“Hey, boss,” a voice called, causing Steve to lift his head. Carter Jensen, his lead artist was standing in the doorway of his office. He took down the window of his computer so he wouldn't see what he was doing.

“What's up?” Steve asked.

“Rumor mill has you and the boss' daughter in a relationship,” Carter said.

“That didn't take long,” he mused and Carter chuckled. “Yes, I am dating Natasha, Pierce's daughter. I was dating her before I knew Pierce was her father. He didn't know I was dating her when he hired me,” he said and Carter stood there before chuckling. “Did I answer all your questions, Carter? Or everyone's for that matter?” he asked and Carter nodded his head. He put down the folder he had in his hands. 

“I have the mock up for the Tessler client,” he said and then scurried out of the office.

“Thank you,” Steve said out the door. He let out a sigh as he brought back the window he minimized on his computer. He was looking at engagement rings. They were expensive these days. He didn't even know why he was looking at them now. He and Natasha were only dating for a few months and Natasha hadn't met his mother and sister yet. He closed the window and called his mom.

Several weeks later, Natasha was walking up to the house Steve grew up in. She nervously held her apple pie as she followed Steve up the steps. She was going to meet his mother, Sarah, and his twin sister, Sharon. She would also be meeting his Aunt Laura and his two female cousins, Peggy and Angie. “You okay?” he asked and she nodded. Steve rang the doorbell of his childhood home. “They're going to love you, okay? My mom, she's not the overly loving mother who judges all the women I date. That's Bucky's mother. It's why he's a Mama's Boy.”

“He has three sisters, doesn't he?”

“Yeah, but he's the eldest. The first baby,” he said and she chuckled as the door opened. Sarah Rogers was very homely. She wore a dress similar to what Natasha was wearing. 

“Stevie,” she said before hugging her son.

“Stevie?” Natasha asked and Steve chuckled. 

“Only Mom calls me Stevie,” he said before letting Natasha up to the top step.

“Well, don't stand out there in the cold. Come in,” Sarah said as Steve gently ushered Natasha into his home. The Rogers home was very different from the Pierce home. It was a simple two story home in Brooklyn. 

“Mom, this is Natasha. Nat, this is my mother, Sarah Rogers,” he said. “Best damn nurse in the entire city of New York City,” he said and his mother chuckled.

“He's just being modest, dear,” she said. “Sarah Rogers, it's wonderful to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Natasha said. “I made a pie for dinner,” she said.

“Thank you,” she said as she took the pie from Natasha. “Your aunt and her girls are running late,” she added.

“They're always late,” Steve quipped causing his mother to smack him on the arm. “Hey, Sharon,” he said seeing his sister coming down the stairs. “Sis, this is Natasha. Nat, my five minute older twin sister, Sharon,” he said and Sharon chuckled.

“It's nice to meet you,” Natasha said.

“Nice to meet you,” Sharon said. “Was waiting for this guy to finally find someone to settle down.”

“Hey, it's only been a few months,” Steve said.

“Hey, when are you going to make me an aunt?”

“When are you going to make me an uncle?” Steve countered and Sharon tightened her lips because she knew Steve got her.

“When are either of you going to make me a grandmother?” Sarah asked, causing both siblings to look at her.

“I am so going to love this family,” Natasha said with a smile.

One year later.....

Natasha let out a sigh as she entered the apartment her and Steve shared. “Steve?” she called out as she closed the door behind her. She put her bags down and her keys before finally noticing the rose petals on the floor. “Steve?”

“Follow the roses, Nat,” she heard him say and she smirked. She took off her coat and scarf, hanging them up and she followed the red rose petals down the hall and into the living room. She found him standing there with a smile. 

“You couldn't lead me to the bedroom?”

“They didn't have a whole lot of red roses at the flower shop when I stopped in.”

“Sure, what ever you say,” she said. “So, what's going on?” she asked.

“It's been a year since we've started dating.”

“Has it really been a year since I accosted you in the sperm clinic?” she asked and he chuckled.

“We moved in together a few months ago and I think I can stand living with you for the rest of my life,” he said and at her confused look, he got down on one knee, holding out a black case. “Natasha, I love you and I can't think of any other person I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?” he asked, opening the ring case and she gasped out a chuckle.

“Please tell me you went to my dad and asked for my hand?”

“Of course,” he said.

“Then, yes, I will marry you,” she said. Steve slipped the ring onto her finger. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he said and they kissed.

The End


End file.
